From Idol to Enemy: Krum's Descent
by molly22
Summary: Ron’s musings on how his feelings about Viktor Krum have changed since Krum decided he had feelings for Hermione.


Title: From Idol to Enemy: Krum's Descent  
  
Author: molly22  
  
Pairing: Krum/Hermione/Ron  
  
Summary: Ron's musings on how his feelings about Viktor Krum have changed since Krum decided he had feelings for Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think if I owned "Harry Potter" I would be writing fanfiction? No. I would be putting my ideas into the books. Also, if I did own HP, I would not have a crappy computer! I would be rich. So, in conclusion, I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Krum, or any of the characters or events from the "Harry Potter" books.  
  
A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic I posted. Please review.  
  
I think I was a little bit in love with Viktor Krum.  
  
Not really, of course. I mean, no offense to Draco Malfoy and his fellow homosexuals, but I like girls. Really, really like girls, in fact. I think my behavior towards Fleur Delacour and towards the veela at the Quidditch Cup is proof enough of that.   
  
So, you see, when I say that I was "in love with" Krum, all I really mean is that I loved the IDEA of him. He was skilled and famous, the kind of person I felt deserved hero-worship.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
What, you ask, brought about my change of heart? What made me stop worshipping the ground Krum walked on? What was it that made me detest him as I so very clearly do?  
  
How's this for a good answer?--He began dating my best friend.  
  
The great git can't even say her name right. Calls her "Herm-ee-o-ninny" or something of the sort. However, her proper name is Hermione. She's of average height and build, with bushy brown hair and--usually--exceedingly large front teeth (she actually had them shrunken recently). A skilled witch, with a truly amazing capacity for retaining and comprehending knowledge, she's also every teacher's dream. I will say, quite truthfully, I might add, that she is completely and totally mad--especially when it comes to house elves and Rita Skeeter. But she's got a good heart and a quick wit that easily make you her best friend and worst enemy.  
  
I know all of this quite well--not that I've ever told her, mind you--but why did bloody Viktor Krum have to go and figure it out?  
  
What's so bad, you wonder, about anyone, especially a famous Quidditch player like Viktor Krum, dating Hermione? Why does that make me want to rip out his throat, and at the very least give her a stern talking-to?  
  
It's not because I like her, if that's what you're thinking. Don't go getting an loony ideas like that into your head. I mean, of course I like Hermione, but I don't LIKE her, if you know what I mean.  
  
See, here's the thing. Me and Hermione's other best friend, an annoyingly famous wizard named Harry Potter, is competing in this tournament against Krum and two others. So, clearly, she is fraternizing with the enemy.  
  
Yes. She was fraternizing with him at the Yule Ball, where Krum and the other champions--Harry, Cedric Diggery, and Fleur Delacour--and their dates--Hermione, of course, and Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, and Roger Davies--kicked off the dancing. I had come with Padma Patil, Harry's date's sister, but neither she nor I were very good dates, and we both ignored one another completely. She was caught up talking to a group of boys from Beauxbatons, and I was too awestruck at the sight of Hermione (she looked very pretty, I must admit, with her hair up as it was, and in that blue-periwinkle dress), and too horror-struck at the sight of Krum being with her.  
  
She was also fraternizing with him when she was Krum's thing-he'd-most-miss/hostage, or whatever it was, in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. That Bulgarian freak, after rescuing her, had even had the nerve to tell Hermione that he'd "never felt this way about a girl before." What a total line! And then he asked her to visit him in Bulgaria over summer vacation. Well, she's not going, of course. I'll put bars on her window, if necessary, to keep her from going. I'll use a stunning spell on her! Anything to prevent such a thing from happening.  
  
Harry says he doesn't mind Hermione betraying me--I mean, him--like that. But I know he cares deep down, which is why I'm stopping it.  
  
After all, she'll have to listen to me at some point, won't she?  
  
In the meantime, I can express my extreme hatred of Viktor Krum in many ways. I've already snapped off the arm on my figurine of him. However--and this thought makes me grin very widely--the little Krum still has his head.  
  
For now. 


End file.
